Revolutionary Purge
by narusasulover1234
Summary: To him this was a release. A release where the world would finally let him do whatever he pleased. Naruto loved The Purge. To him the prospect of ending another life with no consequence for one night was absolutely magnificent. Rated M for the Purge.
1. Chapter 1

The Purge: Revolution

Hour: 1

Chapter One: The Cleanse

To him this was a release. A release where the world would finally let him do whatever he pleased. Naruto loved The Purge. To him the prospect of ending another life with no consequence for one night was absolutely magnificent. He sat in his empty house on the 364th night of the year, waiting eagerly for when the old grandfather clocks needle would hit the 7th hour. Only then would his fun begin.

This night would be no different. He sat on his couch with a gun in his hand and a fox mask on his face, waiting patiently till 6:59 to hop on his bike and head over to his gang to reenact the havoc the Purge permitted on that one night. When the clock struck 7 pm, his TV screen turned blue as the government began broadcasting the message he knew very well. He didn't stay to hear the woman explain what was allowed. He entered the garage and hopped onto his big with a gun in his pocket and a knife smartly hidden in his jacket. He revved his engine, tightening the strap around his mask so it wouldn't fly away as he drove. His mask was important. It was a symbol, warding off other people, soliciting _fear_ out of them. They would not dare touch him unless they feared nothing.

He zoomed out of his garage after the door was lifted and sealed tight behind him much like the rest of his house. Yes, he participates in the Purge but he would not be pleased to come home to a completely ransacked house despite having no one to share it with. It was his own, he took care of his own. He could already hear the screams and the gunshots but what was more pleasurable was the _laughing_. The laughing made everything about this more sick, it made it plainly obvious that sanity didn't come into play here. Naruto sometimes wondered how this terminated criminal activity for 364 days but he shook his head and went with it. To him, it didn't matter anyways, the world could burn for all he cared. It didn't take long before he reached his gang that always stuck around the centre of town where they would catch the most victims because people are so _stupid_ when they are _scared_.

He parked his bike and they all turned to him with their masked faces, he knew them all yet their relationship outside of The Purge was the same as one between two strangers. Personally he enjoyed the fact that they had no personal connection outside of Purge because he didn't like to speak of the Purge when it wasn't that fateful night. He smirked as he heard screaming coming from the spot his Purge buddies where surrounding. He snugged his way in and watched, a pale man covered in his own blood. A knife from each other the members sticking out of his chest and stomach that gushed blood every time he screamed or whimpered.

"We saved him for you." The dog masked man said with a hype in his tone and a laugh under his breath. They saved the honour for him so he took it with gratitude, he pulled the knife out of his jacket and thanked the members of his group. He raised the knife high up in the air, the light of the flaming trashcan gave the scene an orange glow that seemed so unfitting yet so perfect. He was ready to take the plunge, end this man's life and ignite the beginning of their Purge. Yes, this would be a perfect way to start, an honourable stabbing would do him so well. The other members were laughing like clowns behind their masks, their weapons of choice slung over their shoulders. Naruto licked his lips beneath his mask as he stared into the terrified eyes of the slowly dying man who was chocking on his own blood.

"I have the honour of Purging you from this world. I hope you know that this is your end." Naruto said as he trusted his knife down, waiting to hear the sickening yet pleasant sound of blood sloshing out of the stab wound, he couldn't wait-

"No!" The laughing froze as the knife did but it wasn't out of fear it was out of sickening pleasure of finding another idiot to enact their Purge on. The others were pleased while Naruto was livid, the one who dare interrupt his purging had ruined his pleasure. He slowly turned his head hoping to scare the living hell out of the person but he was the one who entered a state of shock as he got a good look at who had interrupted his killing. The man was breathtaking, so pure and beautiful looking. He was sure he'd come from a family blessed with riches. His dark hair fluttered over his shoulders in long locks of pure midnight colouring much like his dark, wide and fear filled eyes that stared in horror. His body was curvacious, much more then a man should. However, looks could not bring back the satisfaction of killing the man on the floor. He slowly looked back at the chest who had ceased breathing. This beauty had taken away his honour, he'd deal with him himself.

The other members of his group had begun their intimidation, swinging their weapons and laughing like maniacs as they slowly advanced towards the dark haired beauty who's limbs were paralysed in shock. Naruto made his way to the front, turning to face his mentally unstable group who stopped their snickering.

"Please brothers," He started with a gentle voice littered with little sanity, "He has taken away the honour you have given me so let me take away what he had taken away from my hands." Naruto finished and his group begun to laugh again, their faces completely hidden from anyone and everyone much like Naruto's.

"Yes, bring us back his blood. We'll make our next victim drink it." The deer masked one said with a satanic laugh that Naruto could not sit well with. This one loved torturing his victims while Naruto didn't particularly enjoy serving his victims blood or ripping their fingers off one by one until they beg for their lives to be Purged from this cruel night that many feared and many enjoyed. The fox masked Naruto slowly turned to look at the terrified beauty who had heard everything, the dark haired man willed himself to turned on his heels and take off in a frenzied run so Naruto walked after him, knowing that a frenzied run got you nowhere fast. It meant tripping and knocking over things.

It wasn't long before the beauty turned to look at him and slammed into a trashcan while looking back. He fell over with a cry, the sound resounding through the alleyway he had so stupidly ran into in hopes of losing Naruto who was so used to seeing this same scene over and over again. The man quickly scrambled backwards with wide eyes and a heavy breath. He stared at him through the holes of my mask, his fear visible through those dark eyes. He shoved a hand behind his back, trying to be intimidating.

"You can't fool me, I know you have nothing." Naruto called the man out who let out a shaky breath and rested his hand limply next to him, giving up like most them did. Naruto tightened his grip on his knife, itching to use his gun but the knife was funner. The beauty swallowed thickly, wrapping his arms around himself, his shaky eyes shutting tightly as his body shook in fear. It was amazing how someone of the same species could cause so much fear into another. It took a little bit before the man opened his eyes that looked a little angry now. Naruto didn't know why he was taking so long. Maybe he just wanted to know why he would risk his life for a predetermined dead man.

"A-Are you going to kill me already? Just like you killed the other man." He spat despite his trembling voice and a petite body that did not match the bitterness. Naruto chuckled beneath his breath, this man was amusing. It wasn't often that someone didn't begin pleading for their life the moment they were caught like this beauty was. That made him question why such a beautiful person dared stay out during the horrifying Purge while he should be cowering in his large house.

"I never killed him. You robbed me of that pleasure and now we are here...your life to be purged by me." Naruto recited the lines he often used, to him this was like cleansing the world. Purging rid the world of the evil in one night, something that was impossible before The Purge was instated by the government. The man's eyes suddenly changed from hard to soft as he stared into the masked Naruto's eyes, his eyes beginning to water and his pink lips trembling. Naruto wanted to laugh, the man would begin to beg for his life just like the script all the other victims followed. It started by questioning his humility then talk about their children then offering money to bribe into not killing them but this was The Purge, he'd take the money then slash their throats. This unexpected beauty would soon be following his victims examples.

"Your eyes are so blue like the ocean...but so sad and angry like a stormy sea." His whisper took Naruto aback, his eyes feeling very present as they were mentioned. For some reason, those words knocked his heart around and pulled at it's strings. It was as if he'd heard it before but he'd pushed it so far back in his mind that he only felt the faint glimmer of a memory from it. He raised his knife, causing the beauty to flinch but his eyes remained full of compassion and sweet tears.

"Complimenting me won't save your life. I will Purge you." Naruto said bluntly, his voice dead with no remorse for he knew this setting. The only difference was that this one was pretty then the others he had killed not that it mattered. He'd kill women and man as well as children, to him and his group it had no importance as long as they had a satisfying death count. He'd kill this one.

"Why do you call it like that? As if your doing me a favour rather then doing a favour for yourself?" The dark haired beauty breathed out, his arms trembling as they tried to piece himself together before Naruto took the final decision to end his life with no guilt but to him those blue eyes told a story of sadness and anger. Naruto was beginning to become angry, this man did not know what he was speaking about. He could not understand.

"Stop speaking bullshit, I have your life in my hands!" The blond purger roared, he stormed forward and grabbed a fistful of the long black hair that felt silky smooth in his hand but he clenched it tighter relishing the man's whimpers as the roots of his hair were being pulled at. Naruto smirked behind his mask, as he pulled out his knife causing the man to cry out and try to scramble away but the grip in his hair was relentless.

"I...I...know," His hair was tugged as Naruto growled, interrupting him. "Chose your words wisely, I hold a knife in my hand." He warned. The beauty trembled, his lithe body shaking like a leaf as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. Naruto was growing impatient, he could hear the sounds of gunshots and bloodcurdling screams coming from behind him and he was eager to join.

"I-I'm sorry...I meant to say...I **think** you are doing this to compensate for what was stolen from you...you want to take it away from everyone else. You lost someone in The Purge didn't you?" The dark haired beauty had struck a nerve in the masked Purger who was gritting his teeth. He shook his head furiously. No. No, he loved The Purge. He did it because he loved it not because it took something away from him. No that was not true. That had nothing to do with it...right?

Such terrible _**Denial**_.

"I don't know what your talking about. I think it's time you die." Naruto spat, his eyes flashing with anger. The man lowered his eyes, tears dotting them. The purger still had a firm grip on his hair, his knife to his throat, ready to slice it right open with a clean swipe. He knelt down to get a closer look at the place he would slice when a hand rested on his mask where his cheek would be and teary eyes full of sympathy turned to look directly into his eyes that began to slowly widen at the stare.

"Then take my life...If it means that it will compensate for what you lost then please take it and never Purge again." The man whispered, his tears streaming down his face. Naruto couldn't believe it, this was the first time someone willingly offered their life to him despite the tears telling him that the beauty truly didn't want to die. Naruto felt a warm feeling pool into his heart, it was a familiar feeling that was so distant. It was caring and gentle. He didn't want to lose the feeling, it would hurt to much to lose it again.

The Purger set his knife against the pale neck, setting the blunt end against the flesh that vibrated with every whimper as he slid it along his neck until he reached the back of the beauty's neck, just below the hairline. The dark haired man clenched his eyes tightly, ready for death when Naruto slashed upwards with the sharp end and the hair in his hand fell limp. The man's eyes widened, tears escaping his eyes as he felt shorter hair flutter onto his cheeks. He raised a shaky hand to touch the shorter side bang numbly.

Naruto arose, a lengthy amount of hair in his hand and the knife in the other.

"W-What?" The dark haired man whispered in confusion, his eyes wide as he buried his hand in his now short hair that stuck up while the rest framed his face. Naruto laughed a soft fake laugh, throwing his head back. This man had truly ruined The Purge for him so why was he letting him live? Was it because he could read him so well just by looking into his eyes or because he offered his life to scum like him?

"You're mine, I can't let them come here." Naruto spewed quickly before turning without caring if the dark haired man had anything to say. He hoped the man would run away as he returned to his crew, he hoped the man was smart enough to run away from anyone who approached him during this hellish night that favoured those who didn't fear death and valued bloodshed. When the masked Purger stepped out from the alley, he noticed a large pool of blood under a dead woman. He dipped the dark hair in the murky liquid, letting the dark locks coat themselves in the red substance before gathering them back up into a blood soaked hand full of blood soaked hair. His mother would be rolling in her grave if she saw him with so much blood.

He walked quickly back to his crew who was claiming another group, this time it was a family. They were lined up and tied up securely, their tear streaming eyes covered by black blindfolds. One of the members turned to look at the blond, his face covered by the now blood soaked mask. He tilted his head to the side with the expressionless feature of the porcelain mask. Naruto held up the dark locks full of blood and the man took them, laughing as he stroked the hair, his hands becoming coated in blood as well. The blond Purger had to turn away quickly.

"He is dead now. Did he satisfy you?" His fellow crew member asked with a sick kindness.

"Yes, he screamed a lot." Naruto lied, he could not let them know that he'd let the man live since letting anyone live was forbidden in the crew. It was unacceptable. He'd have to be cautious. He didn't know why he was doing this but the man was intriguing and somehow made him feel less disgusted about himself. So with that in mind, the Purger decided to be a little unorthodox.

His deranged crew were thrilled at the sight of the bloody hair, they laughed and stuffed it in a small bag. Naruto knew what the bag was for, it would be for the next Purge where they'd add the hair of the kill to their mask as a trophy and a symbol of intimidation. Those who approached them would know that their kill count is enough to make the most vile people squirm. It showed the world that they did not fear letting out their inner crazy during the Purge. To Naruto this was the most normal thing since he started Purging years ago but now as he watched them stuff the bloody black locks in the bag, he felt slightly disturbed.

"Brothers...As I killed that man I saw a stray family, I'll bring back more for you guys."He lied, walking towards his motorcycle until a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned back to face a bloody dog mask who stared at him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Can I join the killing?" He asked eagerly, his hands twitching with anticipation. Naruto twitched at the prospect of seeing anyone lay hands on someone who knew so little yet understood so much. He was capable of reading the soul through broken eyes, it would be a sin to rid the world of someone who could know so much...Who could change so much...Maybe the government didn't need the Purge maybe they needed more people like the man he had found so he shook his head, deeming that that man could change things for the broken country that had to rely on accepting sinful actions to prevent criminal activity.

"No...My thirst for blood has not been quenched as of yet." Naruto whispered to the man who sighed in defeat, watching as his fellow fox masked member threw his leg over the motorcycle and drove off without another word. _**Something was wrong...**_

As Naruto drove towards where he'd previously left the boy, he prayed that the man would be gone by now but as he came to a halt, the shadow was still in the alley. His small body neatly tucked in the corner with his chopped hair sticking up and his pale face pressed against his knees. The man was stupid in the Purger's opinion, he should have run away.

He approached the man in steady steps, feeling awkward for feeling so humane during a night like this one where everyone or at least almost everyone practised inhumanity. The man looked up as he heard the blond's footsteps, he looked up with slight fear but it slowly washed away into tender relief. He slowly stood up, a miserable smile on his face that pleased his inner Purger but saddened the little part of him that this man in front of him had seen.

"You are stupid for staying here...you could be killed by others...by me." The masked man remarked truthfully, if he was in any other state of mind he would have sliced that pretty neck. The man looked at him with hazy eyes that searched into his eagerly, unclothing his soul with those dark voids.

"I knew you would come back...I kind of trust you...If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already."

"But I could."

"But you won't." The man retorted, he advanced towards me with confident steps, his hair a mess but he remained beautiful as one could possibly be during such a hectic night. He wondered if the man would still be beautiful with blood covering his pale flesh.

"Why are you out here?" Naruto questioned after a long pause, his hands clenched as he rested his back against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I was tired...I'd just come out of an exam...my head was pounding and I fell asleep...I lost track of time and...here I am because of that."

"It's stupid to do something like that on Purge night. You should have known better." He scolded the ruffled man who looked down in embarrassment. He fiddled with his fingers, twirling them absently before he shook his head. "Anyways, I was trying to get home but...trying to remain in the shadows while doing so takes some time and before I knew it...I was spotted by you. Now here I am and I have to get home...will you get me there, please? I know it's a lot to ask for but-"

"I'll do it." The Purger said quickly, he wanted nothing more then to discard the boy so that he could regain his love for the Purge and forget all about the words the man had said to him. He just wanted things to go back to normal but he couldn't bring himself to kill the man, he had no choice but to bring him back safely.

The man's face drew back in a grateful smile, his features absolutely radiant in the brilliant sunlight. He reached out quickly, gripping the hands that immediately began to shake at the touch of something so warm and soft. "Thank you so much." The beautiful man whispered warmly, full of gratitude and hopefulness. Naruto almost wanted to shatter it by slashing the pretty porcelain throat but something in the back of his mind was holding him back.

Naruto roughly pulled his hands away from the warm touch that pulled back as well. He thought for a while, how was he going to get the boy out of there without getting caught in the process. The man did not look like a Purger in the slightest. Purgers got killed but their death-toll was much less then the one of the homeless, those caught at night and the Non-purgers with low security. He had to acquire another purge mask and clothing for the little idiot he had collected.

An idea came to mind but that would mean leaving the boy once again so he looked around the alley and spotted the perfect hiding spot to keep the man while he was gone. He turned to the man who was staring at him with a vague gaze. "Get in that dumpster." "Huh?" The man immediately said in complete surprise and outrage. I pushed his shoulder and he stumbled back, his back hitting the dumpster with a sharp cry. "Shut the fuck up and get in."

"O-Okay..." He said shakily, his hands reaching up to open the lid and push it up but failed miserably as it slammed back down with a loud bang which made him cringe. Naruto sighed and roughly grabbed the lid, holding it up for the boy. The man looked at him with gratitude before lifting himself up and sliding into the dumpster face first. Naruto shot him a warning look through the holes of his mask, silently telling him not to move a muscle until he came back and with that he closed the lid.

The blond Purger looked around, deeming the place void of anyone before jumping onto his motorcycle and drove towards where he knew he would find Purgers. It wasn't long before he came along one of the female Purgers from his group. She was straddling another woman, slashing at the woman's face with the machete she held so proudly in her hands. Her bird mask was drenched in blood along with her clothing. Naruto stopped his bike near the woman who stopped her massacre on the screaming woman to look at her fellow Purger.

"What is it?" She snarled, clearly upset that someone had interrupted her kill. "Nothing, can't a fellow Purger watch a good murder." He replied quickly, she tilted her head to the side and got up, moving towards him with a confident stride. She stopped in front of him, her green eyes shining from the holes in her mask. She waved the machete towards the woman, "Would you like a taste?" She asked and Naruto reached for his knife, "That would be lovely." He whispered before his arm trusted forward and the penetrated the soft flesh between the Purgers chin and throat before she could even scream out in terror. Naruto was shaking with satisfaction as he watched those green eyes roll back into her head as the blood was draining from her body. He pulled the knife out, marvelling at the sight of the blood dripping down his arm and onto his clothing. Stabbing her in the neck a few more times for good measures, he dropped her to the ground without a care.

He reached down, smiling behind his mask as he admired his handiwork. However, the pleasure did not last long as that beautiful face passed in his mind. He growled and made quick work of stripping the woman of her clothing, leaving her bare. He took off her bird mask and studied her dead face carefully. She was beautiful but now she was dead, Naruto got up quickly and left with the clothing in hand along with the machete but was stopped by a hand grabbing his ankle.

"H-Hel- m-me..."The slashed woman whimpered from below, her face unrecognizable, spewing with blood and flesh hanging from the places where the machete brutally slashed her skin. Naruto stared down at her with his storming blue eyes. He grabbed the dead Purger's machete from his stash, and pointed at her chest. Her mangled visage produced what looked like tears.

"No can do." He mumbled and plunged the tip of the weapon between her breasts, piercing into her core and successfully killing her without a second thought. He didn't stay behind to watch the blood pool grow larger. He hopped onto his bike and drove towards that alley, passing through the chaos of the Purge to reach the beautiful man waiting for him in that dumpster.

Once he arrived at the alley, he was pleased to see that it was completely empty except for a little dead girl who was a new addition to the layaway of the alley. He looked at the shot up body for a couple of seconds before lifting the lid of the dumpster only for his masked faced to be hit by what felt like a glass bottle that immediately exploded in a fluttered of glass shards. He fell back on his behind, his head spinning, barely hearing the squeak that followed the hit.

He waited until his vision was focused enough to snap, his inner Purger reacting immediately the minute the man approached him, but his soft spot for the man prevented him from slashing his throat so instead, his palm opened up flat and swatted the man in the face. He watched as the boy was tossed to the side, holding his cheek with tears in his big dark eyes. "I-I'm S-Sorry." The boy gasped out, his breathing uneven, his face in disbelief and fear. Naruto sighed, "I didn't mean to hit you. I reacted too quickly." He said, gritting his teeth. The man watched him for a little and nodded sullenly, his hand slowly leaving his red cheek.

"I'm sorry...for hitting you in the face with a beer bottle." The man whimpered his apology, his eyes distraught. Naruto knew that the man was probably scared, the little girl was dead there meaning he had to have heard whoever killed her and that must have scared him greatly. He understood. So he sighed and let it go. He handed the man the clothing he got from the female Purger he killed along with her bloody mask, the man reeled back, gasping at the sight of the blood covered materials.

"Y-you expect me to wear t-that?!" He screeched and Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, leaning dangerously close to the man, who's eyes were impossibly wide. "If you want to live, yes you will wear the fucking clothes and I won't say it again." Naruto snarled, pushing the bloody clothing into his hands. The man gulped and took the things with trembling hands. "O-Okay..." He whispered, his voice trembling as he turned away from the Purger and lifted his shirt over his head. Naruto admired the deep curve of the pale back presented to him.

Things only got better for him as, the pants were pulled down a round bottom and replaced by the tight shorts the female Purger was previously wearing. The man then turned around, looking embarrassed and disgusted. "I feel gross." "You look like you belong, now here-" He stated as he slipped the mask on the pale face, fastening the mask behind his head, his fingers lingering on the silky black hair he had chopped.

"From now on, you are Raven and I am Fox. You don't have a name anymore and neither do I okay?" He instructed and the man looked down at his feet. "Will I ever know your name?"

"No and I have no interest in knowing yours. We are nothing to each other and it will stay that way." He said firmly. Raven looked taken aback for a couple of minutes but nodded, looking uncomfortable with his mask. Naruto walked to his motorcycle and looked over at Raven, "Hop on."

And so, the Purge begun for the Fox and the Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

The Purge: Revolution

Hour: 3

Chapter 2: The Standstill

Naruto never felt a thrill quite like this one, the feeling of the boy's fingers digging into his sides and the hard mask digging into his back as he held on to the blond purger for dear life. He weaved through the burning cars with speed and ease while the boy tried his hardest not to scream or feel squeamish.

"F-Fox!" He cried out, his fingers digging even harder into the blond's ribs. Naruto licked his lips from behind his mask, his eyes trained on the road. The inner purger in him was burning and itching for him to relish in more of those screams that felt so right on this traditional night. However...he felt his stomach flutter in a weird sort of fashion. The prospect of this snotty little brat dying made him feel right but so wrong at the same time. His concentration faltered as he tried to dishevel the dump that was forming in his mind.

In stead, he forgot where exactly he had just driven through by instinct. The bodies, the fires, those sick yet wonderful _laughs,_ he had just driven into his purge territory. The same place he and the members of their murderous pact murdered many foolish individuals who couldn't grasp the concept of weeding out the weak from the strong and the smart from the stupid. They were subspecies. They were stupid. They deserved to die. Just like the boy attached to his midriff. Yet, somehow he was different and Naruto couldn't grasp why.

And with that, he had never felt so chilled while entering his safe heaven before. There was no turning back, he knew that when he passed one of the members, he held a machete in his palm, his smiley face mask following along as they passed. If they turned back, he would know something was wrong and he would alert them all. They'd be hunted. His life might be sparred but they'd torture his cargo. Pulling his beautiful skin right off his living body. They wouldn't stop until they felt his scream in their bones.

No way they were turning back. He could feel the fear arising in the boy as shaking limbs wrapped around his torso, holding on tightly as he looked at all the corpses in fear. Naruto briefly wondered how much the he had seen. Frankly, he was too busy trying to figure out how much much torture Raven was going to receive if they found out that behind the mask was not a stone cold killer but a simple weak victim ready for the purging. He had to think, he slowed down his pace, trying to buy some time until he finally thought of something so horribly simple.

"Listen closely Raven and refrain from speaking until I am done. We need to be in there just enough time for them not to suspect anything out of character from me. When they busy themselves with purging, we'll slip away pretending to follow some stray prey. They won't question us or rather they will not question you." Naruto briefed, Raven's arms tightened around him.

"Wh-what's the catch?" He stuttered, his voice trembling. "You become like one of us. If they ask you to kill, you kill. If they ask you to torture, you torture. Do what you must to survive." Fists curled up against his chest as a powerful sob ripped through the boy. "I-I couldn't possibly do that...kill-killing somebody...no...no..."

Naruto rolled his eyes behind his mask. How had the boy even survived before he found him? Being beautiful and so horribly weak was a target for the hungry purgers who had a burning anger for the prettier and for the softer. It was a vindictive thing. The privileged and the beautiful stayed in their homes during the purge, thinking they could hide behind their wealth like little cowards. Naruto wondered if the terrified boy was like that outside the Purge. ' _No matter who you are, when you're out here...you abide to our rules._ ' Naruto thought to himself bitterly as he slowed his bike to a stop when they reached the nest of their little murder squad.

He readied himself to greet his brethren yet he remained restrained to his bike by arms that resembled jello. Naruto scoffed and felt himself grow angry, he curled his fists in a ball and breathed in deep. From beyond them, one of the crew members turned a head towards him, he was doused in blood from what looked like a small corpse at their feet.

"Is something the matter brother?" The dog masked member asked from his spot, Naruto shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself over, a simple bike malfunction. I will join the kill shortly." He said, doing his best to block Raven's trembling body from sight. It seemed to be a success as the masked purger turned away and joined the other laughing members.

Naruto swiftly turned around and leaned in close to the pale ear, admiring the way the pale skin erupted in goosebumps at his closeness. "Do not fret, I will be here with you." He whispered into the pale ear, the tensed body seemed to relax. "If they come for me, you'll save me?" Naruto nodded and Raven stepped off the motorcycle.

He could hear the Raven gulp loudly. Obviously terrified. Naruto wrapped his hand around the pale appendage, pulling him along towards his fellow members until the boy walked on his own and Naruto let go of the hand. He didn't want to seem weak and attached, it would only arise guilt if anything were to happen to the beautiful boy.

The two of them approached the laughing bunch, amused like some sick freak show. The group parted to make space for the new arrivals and the two of them were presented with the stripped body of a bleeding woman who had slash marks all along her body. She was crying profusely, begging for her child. Begging for mercy yet the laughs only grew louder. Naruto had to strain his ears to hear the soft sobbing coming from the boy beside him. He was proud of the fragile beauty for keeping in his screams of terror.

The blond was used to the bloodshed, he felt nothing for gender or age. Everyone was simply prey. Out here, tensions were released and in result, the rest of the year people didn't need to kill. They had their psychotic meters filled up during the night of the wondrous Purge. Yet for Raven, who was surely the sheltered kind, things like mercy for woman and children and the sick still applied on an everyday basis. So, seeing a tragic woman like this was a pang to his heart but was nothing more then bait for Naruto.

"How dumb. Her family's car broke down, they stupidly trusted us to help them get inside. You deserve the Purge." One of the members snarled while another lifted a wooden bat over his head with conviction. "And now, you will feel the wrath of the glorious night!" Naruto wrapped his hand behind the Raven's head, gripping that soft hair as he guided the mask covered face onto his chest. The blond knew he could hold it for the sight but not for the kill.

The death was gruesome, the woman flopped down with a squelch. Their attention turned back to the Fox masked blond and the Raven masked boy, cradling each other. "What is the matter with you brother?" one of them asked and Naruto was shaken for the question was not directed at him. The blond feared that Raven would feign weakness, pretend he was sick, that would lead to him being eradicated. They'd grill him, roast him, hang him up on a stick for being sick. It would be gruesome and horrible, Naruto could picture it now. He felt a smile pull his lip but found his arm holding on tighter on the thin waist. Begging that the brain of the little rich boy was enough to get him through this challenge.

"I was just en-enjoying the kill...it was b-beautiful." He chocked up, sounding moved yet Naruto knew it was a mixture of pure terror and unadulterated disgust. Seeing as Raven was not a purger he was sheltered prey that was released into the wretched world for the very first time. "It sure was wasn't it. Were going to release their son and chase after him to make things fun." A deer masked purger quivered with laughter and the boy's hand snaked into his palm, holding on tightly.

Hour 4

They had released the son, Naruto and Raven sat on a car. He cried softly, as the little boy was set off to run. He tripped and stumbled on his little legs and they chased after him in no hurry as if it was some sick game; because it was a game. A game to the killers who only had this one chance to get rid of what they deemed should be removed. "F-Fox..." The beauty whispered once the yelling and laughing died down. They didn't even notice their presence, the hype of the kill was a perfect distraction. "Why do people do this?" He sobbed, doubling over.

"T-That was the hardest thing I've ever have to witness." He continued and Naruto hopped off the car to get his bike before rolling it back. "You are naïve, you dumb boy. What do you think this night is? This is hell, you'll see this far more gruesome then what you've just experienced." He snapped, hopping onto the bike. Raven stayed tense on the car for a couple of seconds before he jumped down with squared shoulders.

"I'm sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

The Purge: Revolution

Hour 4.5

Chapter 3: The Apartment Building

Naruto had known just the spot to wait out the brunt of the storm. The purge was most active during the first few hours. As the number of stupid souls dwindled, the purges had less pray and would pin against one another to satisfy their need to release the anger they felt. But now, in the peak of the storm, getting the beauty back to his sickly sweet save haven would be impossible. The only way would be for them to hide away from the madness.

He turned onto a cracked and bloodied road, corpses blown to bits – others still laid warm and twitching, gasping for sweet release from the pain – blood littered the floor. To their left, a common grocery stores doors were busted open. It was family owned, the owners were a sweet old couple who loved and knew the names of everyone who walked into their store. Tonight, they were victims. Tonight they faced the young man whom was caught stealing in their store before the purge. He laughed, axe in hand, hacking away at the old ladies softened head.

Naruto hadn't noticed that he had slowed to a stop to watch the gruesome scene until he felt those thin soft arms wrap around him tightly, squeezing him. He kicked his foot up and continued down the road. Ignoring the warm feeling of blood rushing into his engorged balls, arousal prickling his every thought. He grimaced, sickened of how horrid he had become. Sickened at how much he wanted to be apart of something so grand and relieving as the purge. He hated this world, he wanted nothing more than to fuck it all. Destroy every last bit of happiness until there was nothing but the bitter and the angered. The purge was for the strong; and he was one of them.

He ceased his train of thought as the big building came into view. He knew well of this building. They called it a safe zone. A false title for a false sense of security. Everyone in the building complex had banned together against the purge. A bunch of poor, desperate people banding together to keep each other safe for one night. No one came for them, they were too many; armed with kitchen knives and sharp, chiseled table stands. Nothing a rapid fire gun could not remedy but their sheer number could take any purger out, something no one was willing to risk. He parked his bike behind a dumpster and motioned for the raven to get off the bike.

"Take off your mask,I will throw it in the garbage." He instructed, the beauty looked at him confused but knew better and did not ask questions. He reached up with those slender trembling hands and pulled the mask off. Puffy reddened eyes appeared, full lips trembling and afraid. Naruto watched as the boy tossed his choppy hair about, watching the building with concern. The blond pulled his own mask off and threw both disguises behind the dumpster along with the bike. He grabbed his gun, ticking it in the waistband of his pants. He then reached for Sasuke's wrist and pulled him in, pressing the boy against his chest. "We will go in there for two hours. You will not speak a word to anyone, you will not cry nor scream nor tell anyone who we are. I will do the talking, you will stand beside me as a lover shaken by the events of the night. Do you understand?" He spoke harshly and Sasuke nodded vigorously.

Naruto grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him towards the front of the building. He felt the boy tremble behind him, he sighed rolling his shoulders. Warming up for the act to come. He reached forward, his strong hand pounding on the door. "Help us! Someone please help us!" He shouted, convincing and terrified. It took several minutes before he was met with the tip of a knife between his eyes. Sasuke squealed behind him. A stocky built man, tall and overpowering stood at the door, a shaken look in his eyes. He took one look at Sasuke and Naruto knew that they had won. The man was quick to pull them inside, his cock straining against the material of his dirty pants. Naruto wanted nothing more than to beat his face in. The way he guided the lithe boy by the waist into the main hall where they were met with many men holding their knives and chives close to their weak chests. This was their defence point. The stocky man pulled Sasuke behind the pitiful line of defense, Naruto begun to follow but was quickly stopped in his tracks by the men blocking his access point.

"I recognize that look in your eye, you don't fear." The man holding Sasuke spoke. Sasuke looked at the blond with bewilderment, his lips trembling to speak but remained still as he had been commanded. "I came here for refuge with my lover and you are denying me yet taking him." Naruto spoke with a smile on his lip, the man frowned and pushed forward standing infront of the purger. "I can smell death on you. That look in your eye, that sick look. I've seen it far too many times."

The blond did nothing but smirk. The large man looked at the trembling raven. "Tell me, is this man holding you hostage or are you indeed his lover?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the question, his mouth opening and closing. Naruto looked at him intently, waiting to see what the boy would do. He trembled, his eyes welling up with tears as all eyes were on him. The stocky man turned away from the blond to look at the trembling boy. "Is this man your lover?" He asked again, reaching back to press the knife against the Purger's neck. Sasuke gasped, reaching forward but quickly dropping his hand back to his side before nodding. The knife was pulled from the blond's neck.

"I'm watching you." He said before stalking towards the main hall of the building. The blond and raven walking behind him. "We will house you both for the next four hours, you will be checked on periodically. If there is any sign of purge like behaviour, we will kill you for the safety of everyone in this establishment." The tall man stopped in front of a door, he pushed it open. Revealing a couple dozen people. "These are all probationary people we are helping for the night, you will stay in here." They moved forward and the door was closed behind them. Naruto eyed the people in front of them, none were a threat but himself. He smirked, this was an opportunity any purger would have taken to clean out the innocent. But, the trembling hand reached for his own, squeezing it tightly. Naruto took the boy by his hand, pulling him into the open bathroom. Locking the door behind him. He pushed Sasuke against the wall, his hand resting under his chin, cupping cheeks. "You did good. You followed orders, you didn't cry nor did you speak." He praised, pitiful as the beautiful boys eyes filled with tears. "You can cry now, were alone in here." The blond whispered, breaking the barrier. Sasuke sobbed heavily and messily, his hair sticking to his cheeks. He curled on the floor, holding himself close.

Naruto reached for the light switch, drowning them in darkness. He laid himself in the tub, listening to those chocked sobs. Sooner than later, they quieted down and Naruto felt the presence of a body laying against his chest. He pulled his callous hand up, hovering it over those soft locks before placing it back to his side. They stayed quiet for several minutes before that soft angelic voice spoke.

"W-why?" He whimpered. "Why what?" Naruto replied. He felt droplets of tears on his chest. "Why do you do this? Why do you go out on the purge?" He whispered, his hands clutching the fabric of the toned chest beneath him. Naruto stayed silent. "On this night! On this awful night, why do you kill people!?"

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, his blue eyes searching for a response he owed no one. "You are sheltered. When I first laid eyes on you, a beautiful and unspoiled creature, I could taste the privilege on your skin." He swallowed. "I could smell the security, the metal doors that frame your house on this night. When I was ten years old, we were poor. My father an unemployed beggar on the streets and my mother, a slave to the local pizza place. We were huddled in the bedroom. They came in and raped my mother. I still remember her screams and her cries. But nothing hurt her more than watching them splatter my father's brains on the carpeted floor covered in his piss. They slit her throat when they were done." He swallowed bitterly. Feeling the trembling intensify. "A-and you?" Sasuke chocked out.

"They never found me. I lived alone after that, people like to ignore what happens after the purge. They like to smile and laugh and pretend they hadn't slaughtered the children across the street the night before." He stayed silent after hearing such horrid words from the blond who chuckled, knowing that the first question still stood. "I realized, night after night, as I roamed the streets defending myself that there is no escape. Sometimes when the world does you so wrong, the best you can do is join it. They took my family. They ruined my life, I'll never get one back." He whispered, Sasuke pulled away. He heard the soft padding sounds of foot before the lights turned on. I watched as the light illuminated that beautiful angelic face, those soft moist lips that belonged on my cock were set in a line.

"I...I'm not privileged." He whispered, sitting on the floor. Tears prickling his eyes as he massaged his thick thighs. Naruto watched him in question. "I-I know there is nothing that can compare...but I-I'm not what you think I am." Naruto watched him swallow thickly, trembling in his boots. "When I was eight years old...I watched my father beat my mother close to death. He slammed her head over and over and o-over again against the counter." He brushed his choppy hair aside. "I was too little to stop him...nothing was ever the same after that, he beat her almost everyday. He beats me too sometimes. So-sometimes, he'd come into my room and he'd..." The boy could not finish as he covered his mouth to hold back the bubbling sobs. "The truth is...I didn't fall asleep...being out here felt safer than being in there. Locked in for 24hours with that man."

Naruto raised himself from the tub and reached for the boy's chin. "I will take you back there and I will kill your father." Sasuke eyes fluttered shut before he nodded slowly. Naruto's heart clenched in his chest as he knelled down before the boy. He reached forward, pushing those chopping bangs aside. He watched as those lashes met blushing cheeks, lips perched. Naruto leaned forward, finally, he'd claim the beauty. "In return...I'll give you a family." Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled away. Dark eyes stared back at him, a hand pressed against a slim stomach.

"You want me to impregnate you with my seed?" Naruto muttered, bewildered yet composed. His cock already stirring in the confines of his jeans. Sasuke looked down, bashful. He nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak further when he was interrupted by the sound of yelling and gunshots. Naruto knew that a bold enough pack of purgers had decided it was high time to get rid of this safe haven, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. Sasuke looked terrified as Naruto unlocked the door and calmly left the room with Sasuke in tow.

The refugees huddled in the corner of the room as the screaming intensified. "Stay back." Naruto told Sasuke as he pulled out the gun and headed for the door only to be stopped by a trembling palm wrapping around his upper bicep. Blue eyes clashed with dark brown. "You...you said I was yours before...don't leave me behind. I want to stay with you." Naruto looked away but took the boy along as he existed the room, rushing right into a familiar masked being.

"Brother..." The masked man said, his machete firmly latched on his back while his hands held a firm grip on a hefty gun. They stared at one another as fellow members of their group dragged the tall man who had greeted them. The man was bloodied, his face beaten in. His mouth coated in blood, his tooth missing. "I fucking knew it! I knew it!" He screamed, growling at the blond man who stood there smirking. Naruto averted his gaze, calculating how he'd explain his presence in the haven to his fellow Purgers. "Why are you with the one you said you had killed?"

"You must understand, I could not rid myself of him." Naruto reached back, pulling Sasuke in front of him. "He is exquisite, listens to commands. He will do anything I ask." the blond explained. Sasuke stood shell shocked in front of the dangerous man. The masked man looked between the two before looking at the beaten protector of the apartment. "Order him to slice that man's throat open. Order him to bask in his fresh blood."

Sasuke visibly paled, his eyes wide and alarmed by the request. The purger pulled out his knife and handed it to the terrified innocent raven boy. The knife shook in the palm of his hands. Naruto creeped up behind him, "They will kill us if you don't do this." The boy sobbed quietly, trying to keep himself composed as he knelled before he man who had been dropped to the floor as the purgers who brought him had gone to exterminate the people living in the top floors. All eyes were on Sasuke as the masked Purger crouched beside Sasuke, his gun loose in his arm. The mask man whispered in the raven's red ear, "If you do this right, I'll bring you to climax on his blood. It'll be such a rush." Naruto clenched his fist as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Sasuke's lips parted as he stared into the masked face, tears streamed down his face as he gripped the knife in his hands and looked away as he plunged the knife into the soft flesh of the man's thick neck. Sasuke released the knife as if it was inflamed, crawling backwards until he was clutching the leg of Naruto's pants, screaming against it. The purger laughed but Naruto did not find the scene amusing. "What a sweet...sweet toy. Undress him now, my cock is hungry for a tight home." He laughed as he unbuckled his pants, anger boiled within the blond as Sasuke's face went slack and his hands fell to his sides. The look of nostalgia on the boys beautiful face angered the blond killer who snarled viciously. "He is mine."

"He is no ones, this is the purge." Naruto closed his eyes, before opening them once again. He walked over to his brother in arms, laying a brotherly hand on his shoulder. "You and I have been through many purges. Kiba, you have been my friend and my brother in this war. But...you cannot have this one...But I'll give you this-" He did not finish his sentence as he wiped out the gun from the waist band of his pants, shooting his friend in the stomach four times. He watched as the man fell to the floor, his mask clattering off his face. "Sweet release." Naruto finished, housing his gun and pulling Sasuke up and on his shoulder to break out in a sprint. His brothers would arrive soon, they had to leave. He rushed behind the building, only taking the time to retrieve the bike before they stormed off. Sasuke was limp on his back. Breathing softly, eyes staring off into the distance.

Naruto pulled his bike to a stop in a quiet corner, he hopped off the bike falling to the floor, clutching his heart. Sasuke stood behind him, numb. "...I'm sorry." Naruto glared up at the boy's hooded eyes.

"Leave." He muttered harshly.

Sasuke nodded.


End file.
